The present invention relates generally to devices for improving erection.
Erection improving devices are known and utilized with many modifications. Some devices have a stiff rod with a ring at its end. Such devices are disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,785,802, 4,643,175, 4,842,447. However, these devices are not sufficiently effective and non-ethical.
Devices of a different type include a cover which is put on the penis and connected with a source of vacuum. Due to the negative pressure under the cover, a blood influx to the penis and its passive erection is provided. Such devices are disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,262, 4,384,527, 4,641,638, 4,753,227. Such devices are however bulky, since they are connected with the vacuum pump. As a result, the user experiences a discomfort, which affects the physiological process of sexual intercourse.
Another erection improving device or an erector is formed as a hard or semi-hard cover with characteristics which are close to the characteristics of a penis prosthesis. This device mainly produces friction; however, the user does not experience the normal sensibility of the penis head. Also, there is no passive erection due to the absence of the zone with a negative pressure. Such devices are disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,397,689 and 4,640,270.
It is to be understood that further improvements of the existing devices, in particular of the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,689, are desirable.